


You Can Take The Girl Out of Kentucky but You Can't Take the Hillbilly Out of The Girl

by Broke_Traveler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Non-canon character - Freeform, Swearing, Weed Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broke_Traveler/pseuds/Broke_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy worked hard to forget who she was before she met Jane Foster, but when an old friend from home comes a knockin. The only thing to do is ride the wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been little stoned and a whole lot drunk while writing this. In the cold harsh (sober) light of day thought this isn't too bad and chose to post it. I was also watching Justified hence the whole Kentucky thing. Enjoy.

Darcy had several jobs growing up in the ass end of nowhere Kentucky, normal jobs like a paper routes, babysitting, raking leaves in the fall and shoveling snow in the winter, but her most lucrative job (the job that paved her way out of the town) was selling weed. Being the upstanding straight A’s, valedictorian of her High School no one ever thought that Darcy Lewis was the school’s number one seller and sometimes user. The weed got her out and paid for her first year at Culver University and a change of name. That summer she signed up for an internship with Dr. Jane Foster, as they say the rest is history. History has been known to bite people in the ass, as Darcy learns when an old friend comes to visit.


	2. Kentucky Comes To New York

Darcy stared as childhood best friend was escorted into the labs, Darla Wilcox was dressed like it was 2005 with a pink camo Von Dutch trucker hat with a matching purse, an old cut up Harley Davidson t-shirt, a denim mini skirt and a pair of worn salt stained tan Ugg boots. 

“Dorenne Leonard as I live and breathe,” Darla gasped seeing Darcy. Darcy winced at the high pitched nasally drawl that was direct her way.

“Darla, what are you doing in the big apple?” Darcy asked and glared over the top of Darla’s head at Tony who did a double take at Darla. Tony got the message quick and kept moving to his lab down the hall. 

“Darcy have you heard a word I said?” Darla asked snapping Darcy out of her musings.

“Sorry Darla, you surprised me at work and I…” Darcy trailed off.

“I ain’t here to drag you back to that shit hole. We are all real proud of you getting out and away from Harlan especially now with your kin acting like fools.” Darla said with a raised over plucked eyebrow.

“Which side?” Darcy asked with a sigh.

“Any place we can go to catch up proper?” Darla asked.

“Shit yeah, let me go tell my boss,” Darcy said and walked away from Darla before turning back around to say, “Don’t touch anything and you can sit at my desk.”

Darcy heard Darla laugh and sit down at her desk to wait as she weaved her way through the machines even after three years with Jane she didn’t know what half of them did. Tripping over Jane’s legs as they stick out from under one of them, Darcy pulls Jane out from under it.

“Darcy,” Jane yelped her eyes magnified buy the goggles she was wearing.

“I’m going to take off for the rest of the day,” Darcy spoke softly and quickly wincing at the drawl she worked so hard to get rid of showing up faintly, “the data has been inputted, emailed to Bruce and Tony. JARVIS is making hard copies at the offsite facility and backing up our hard drives.”

“Darc,” Jane spoke lifting the goggles off, “are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just have a headache.”

“If that's it…” Jane trailed off while Darcy nodded, “ok take tomorrow off too and have a long weekend.”

“Thanks Jane.” Darcy called out as she walked back to her desk to find Darla typing out a long line of computer code.

“I told you not to touch anything,” Darcy said.

“You’re firewalls were shit, I just did a few patches and a minor upgrade.” Darla drawled with a slow smile.

“UK?” Darcy asked.

“Yup,” Darla replied popping the p, “I’m working on my masters at Culver under Doctor Betty Ross.”

“I bet your momma was real proud,” Darcy said letting her drawl seep out as she led Darla to the elevator. Darla whistled as the elevator's doors opened to reveal the entire floor that made up Darcy’s apartment.

“You fuckin’ Stark,” Darla asked as a joke.

“Nope,” Darcy said with a smirk and took her into the living room area of her open concept apartment. Darcy flopped onto one end of the large couch as Darla did the same on the other end.

“You have to be fuckin’ him, unless…” Darla trailed off staring at Darcy with a cocked eyebrow.

“You know my momma has always been tight lipped about my daddy…”

“Are you fuckin shittin’ me?!?!”

“Nope, came home from a field trip a month or so ago to find my old apartment filled with red and gold balloons and a banner with the announcement.” Darcy drawled throwing her arm over her eyes.

“This calls for a drink, which reminds me Mags sent me with a couple or so of her Apple Pies.” Darla said digging around in her oversized bag to pull out two large mason jars filled light amber liquid and two more jars filled with clear liquid 

“Mags being awful generous with her apple pies and your uncle still makin’ the best White Lightin’ in Harlan County,” Darcy got up to get a couple of jars she kept around for when her momma would send up a care package from home. Darcy set a jar in front of Darla and poured two fingers of Apple Pie into both jars. 

The two young women held their jars aloft and Darla stated, “Fuck Harlan County.”

Darcy cheered after her, “Fuck Harlan County.”

Sometime later Tony made his way into Darcy’s apartment (after JARVIS alerted him to what was going on in her apartment) to find the young woman from the lab and Darcy passing a joint back and forth. 

“How did I not get an invite to this party?” Tony asked noting the half empty Apple Pie jar and an empty White Lighting jar.

“Hey daddy,” Darcy called out all long vowel’s and tripping over the consonants as she hung her head over the arm of the couch sending the other girl off laughing. Tony walked over and plucked the joint from Darcy’s lips and took a heavy hit before sitting between the two girls on the couch.

“Pepper is going to kill me,” Tony said as he breathed out the pungent smoke with a small cough at the end, “who is your friend?”

Darcy made introductions and slowly rolled to her feet to go get another jar for Tony. Coming back into the living room to hear Darla tell Tony of some of her less then stellar moments growing up, “You draggin’ old shee-it up again.”

“I was just lettin’ your daddy know about your enterprisin’ ways,” Darla smirked and held out her jar for a top off.

Darcy poured a few fingers into all the jars and passed them out with a toast, “Thank gawd for weed and the American way.”  
Tony laughed at the toast raised his jar before swallowing his shot of moonshine with a cough and a grimace. The girls laughed at him and Darla poured another shot out. Between the Moonshine and the weed Tony was feeling mellow.

Next thing Tony remembers some blues in playing in the background while the smell of fried chicken mixed with the leftover weed mixed in the air, sitting up from his slouched position on the couch to see Bruce rolling a joint while Steve and Bucky watched him in fascination.

“Welcome back to the land of living,” Natasha spoke handing Tony a glass with ice and vodka, “I have no idea how those two can drink that,” motioning to the almost finished jars of Moonshine.

“Hell if I know,” Tony spoke softly and asked, “How long has everyone been here?”

“About an hour or so,” Natasha shrugged and sat down next to Tony.

“Pepper?”

“In the kitchen, after dinner we are going to see if we can get the super solders high.” Natasha smirked.

“Oh gawd,” Tony drawled imitating Darcy and Darla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Darcy she is his daughter story can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4048039/chapters/11832167


End file.
